<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by lemon_beat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173222">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_beat/pseuds/lemon_beat'>lemon_beat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Bowie (Musician), The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Friendship, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_beat/pseuds/lemon_beat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foi uma noite louca e admito que nem ao menos consigo me lembrar claramente o que aconteceu, muito menos Mick que esteve comigo durante toda a noite - acredito eu. Porém conforme eu fazia esforço, as memórias da noite passada passam a surgir em minha mente. Oh céus, não!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bowie/Mick Jagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashbacks são narrados em terceira pessoa.</p><p>Boa leitura, coelhinhas(os)! 🐰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Meninos, prontos para o café da manhã? - a voz de Angie ecoa detrás da porta, fazendo eu despertar.</p><p> </p><p>Ao finalmente abrir meus olhos e me acostumar com a claridade do sol vinda da janela uma dor de cabeça terrível se apodera de mim. Percorro o olhar lentamente pelo cômodo todo bagunçado com travesseiros, roupas, garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas, bitucas de cigarro e alguns cosméticos que me recordo que estavam encima da cômoda espalhados pelo chão, ainda tentando distinguir onde estava, até que encontro com Mick desligada, final nú, ao meu lado ainda em um sono profundo. Me deparo also with a existing of roupas in my body, was when hum turbilhão of memory of night passado surgem in my mind of a only time, enfim me fazendo lembrar um pouco do that se passado ontem. Um leve choque passa pela espinha e eu rapidamente chacoalho Mick, na tentativa de acordá-lo.</p><p>- Mick! Mick, acorde! - digo eufórico.</p><p>- Só mais cinco minutinhos - resmunga o mesmo virando seu rosto para o lado oposto sem ter aberto seus olhos.</p><p>Confesso que teria rido, tanto de sua aparência como também sua reação se não estivesse tão impactado com aquela situação.</p><p>- Porra, Mick, colabora!</p><p>- Mas o que diabos ... - assim que ele desperta finalmente, olha ao redor assim como fiz e por fim encontra comigo novamente. Nenhuma reação transparecia seu rosto, porém no momento em que vê debaixo dos lençóis que se encontrava nú, arregala seus olhos se sentando na cama ainda coberto e solta um grito.</p><p>- Ai, minha cabeça - ele faz uma careta pondo a mão sobre a testa.</p><p>- Meninos? - novamente a voz de Angie soa, agora acompanhada de folhas batidas na porta de madeira.</p><p>- Quem está aí? - Jagger pergunta com a voz baixa.</p><p>- Angie.</p><p>- Não fale que estou aqui - ele tenta se esconder debaixo dos lençóis, mas eu o impeço.</p><p>- Não seja idiota - dou um leve tapa em sua cabeça cabeluda. - Espere um pouco, Angie, logo nós descemos - respondo finalmente ela elevando um pouco a voz para que pudesse me ouvir.</p><p>- Ok, estarei esperando por vocês - após o aviso foi possível ouvir o som quase inaudível de seus passos se distanciando.</p><p>- Beleza, agora me explique, o que merda aconteceu aqui ontem? - pergunto com os olhos cravados nos de Jagger segurando-o pelos ombros.</p><p>- Eu não sei, cara - responde fazendo outra careta de dor se ajeitando na cama. - Quem devia perguntar isso era eu. Não consigo lembrar de nada, eu bebi demais.</p><p>- Vamos lá, Mick. Precisamos fazer pelo menos um esforço.</p><p>O mais velho solta um suspiro pesado e olha para determinado ponto do quarto, presumi que era para as garrafas vazias.</p><p>- Me lembro que ontem ocorreu sua festa. Estavam todos os nossos amigos e Angie ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- E aí, pessoal? - David cumprimenta seus últimos amigos que chegam na festa que já estava a todo vapor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick, Keith e Charlie chegam juntos. Todos da banda apagada ido, porém chegaram em horários diferentes já que não saíram ao mesmo tempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pelo jeito essa festa vai dar no que falar - Charlie comenta olhando ao redor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Era para ser simples, mas com tantos amigos que eu e Angie quer convidar foi difícil fazer algo menor - o acobreado dá de ombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- De qualquer jeito, está bem interessante - Keith fala já indo pegar alguma bebida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Esse pelo visto será o primeiro a ficar bêbado - Charlie e David riem de Mick que sorri.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Eu me lembro apenas disso.</p><p>Faço um pouco mais de esforço, tentando lembrar de mais acontecimentos.</p><p>- Ah, lembrei de algo.</p><p>- O quê?</p><p>- Lembro de que nós quatro ficamos por um longo tempo conversando de alguma coisa aleatória após eu ter dado atenção aos meus outros disponibilizados, porém teve uma hora em que Charlie e Keith foram pegar algumas garotas e ficamos ali sozinhos bebendo.</p><p>- Sim, verdade. Eu até te chamei para dançar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Não acredito que aqueles putos nos apresentam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ah, relaxa cara, eles tem que se divertir e também, onde está o Jagger garanhão que eu conheço?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Nem eu sei, ultimamente tenho me sentido tão esquisito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Você está namorando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Não, estou solteiro - responde tomando sua décima garrafa de cerveja. - Mas não tenho pegado ninguém desde meu último relacionamento, é como se o tesão tivesse ido embora junto. Talvez seja apenas cansaço, logo volto ao normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- É, pode ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ei, o que acha de irmos dançar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- A festa foi feita para isso - Bowie abre um sorriso repleto de carisma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A música do momento era agitada e assim dançaram conforme o ritmo. Bebendo sem limites, fazendo algumas pausas para descansarem fumando vários cigarros. Não demorou até se encontrarem embriagados.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Espere! - Mick interrompe. - Estou com medo de lembrar do resto.</p><p>- Porque? Tem medo de descobrir que foi passivo? - pergunto rindo.</p><p>- N-Não, é ... Ah, sei lá! Só é estranho.</p><p>- Bom, depois que ficamos embriagados eu não lembro com precisão o que aconteceu dali em diante.</p><p>- Muito menos eu. Bebi mais que você.</p><p>- Acredito que bebemos na mesma quantidade, tanto que me recordo que cheguei a pegar até algo bem mais forte que cerveja para apenas você e eu bebermos. </p><p>Aquilo foi praticamente a chave para a próxima recordação, que me fez reagir como se uma lâmpada surgido do nada e se acendido acima de minha cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Mick, o que acha de algo mais ... Forte? - já com uma voz um pouco arrastada, Bowie derrotado ao moreno que resolver seguir a ideia do amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- E o que é necessário?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David se dirigiu até a pequena adega que havia na sala de estar, pegando sua melhor garrafa de licor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Venha, não quero os outros vendo e ficando com vontade - diz o mais novo puxando Mick pelo braço e ambos vão para o quintal dos fundos onde não havia ninguém.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Que noite linda! - exclama Bowie admirando o imenso céu estrelado ao se sentar na parte gramada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Linda mesmo - concordou Mick se deitando ao lado de David que abriu a garrafa e deu um gole, logo passando para a mão do amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eu sempre quis saber como é estar no espaço — fala Bowie admirado se deitando também. — Tão imenso, e o mesmo tanto que é infinito é belo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick apenas dá uma risada nasal sorrindo de lado observando o céu junto ao acobreado, prestando atenção em suas palavras e bebendo. A cada gole davam uma pausa e passavam a garrafa um para o outro.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— E depois? Consegue lembrar? — persistia Mick ansioso e roendo as unhas.</p><p>— Nós ficamos mais um tempo conversando, fumamos uns cigarros e não sei porquê, mas voltamos para dentro e subimos a escada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ao subirem a escada juntos e cambaleando, chegam ao corredor que se encontrava escuro e vazio. Bowie encarou o mais velho com aqueles olhos de cores distintas, transbordados de um sentimento conhecido até demais por ambos, e envolveu os braços no pescoço de Jagger com a garrafa de licor pela metade sendo segurada por uma de suas mãos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick segurou firmemente a cintura de David, também fitando os olhos do mais novo e antes de executar qualquer movimento, é impedido pelos lábios de seu amigo se juntando com os dele, se tornando logo de início um beijo selvagem e nada delicado, sendo correspondido por ambos os lados. Os dois vão se guiando até algum dos quartos sem se separarem e quando finalmente encontram o primeiro à frente, tratam de entrar e fechar rapidamente a porta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não prestavam atenção em nada, saíam esbarrando no que fosse com a urgência de ter os lábios um do outro. Quando finalmente o ar fez falta, Mick olhou Bowie depois para o móvel atrás do mesmo e voltou para o mais novo com um sorriso carregado de malícia. Foi então que outro beijo se inicia sem cerimônias e o corpo de Jagger empurra o de Bowie para a cômoda, que com um impulso, se senta na mesma fazendo tudo o que havia ali encima cair no chão.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os lábios se separam, mas os de Mick descem para o pescoço do acobreado e num ato tão simples em certa ponto, não imaginou que fosse excitá-lo. O moreno puxa delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de David, que estremeceu junto a um gemido baixo teimoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jagger passa a desabotoar a camisa do mais novo e assim que a retira volta a beijá-lo pelo corpo. Quando seus lábios vão ao encontro do tórax, atrevidamente se direciona para os mamilos de Bowie que são sugados...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Sério mesmo que eu fiz isso? — Mick pergunta pondo as mãos sobre seu rosto aparentemente envergonhado.</p><p>— Acho que não foi um problema tão grande assim já que aparentemente durante o ato você estava gostando e muito.</p><p>— Porque eu estava bêbado — Jagger tenta se justificar. — De qualquer forma com essa cara e jeito afeminado, qualquer um se confundiria com uma gostosa.</p><p>— Hm, sei — digo rindo. — Pelo menos ganhei um elogio.</p><p>— Onde foi que parou?</p><p>— Bem, me lembro até onde contei. Não consegue resgatar a memória de nada mais mesmo?</p><p>— Espere. Eu lembro sim de algo, porém acho que foi bem depois disso que você contou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mick e Bowie despidos sobre a cama se beijavam como se fosse o último dia na Terra após preliminares bem quentes. Cada minuto a excitação aumentava e a necessidade de avançar seguia o ritmo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Não aguento mais, David, preciso... Preciso muito... — ofegante o mais velho tentava falar frases completas, porém sem sucesso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Não diga nada, Mick, vai fundo eu quero você! — o outro responde voltando aos beijos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick estava por cima do corpo de seu amigo que manteve uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Com ambos nus, era frequente o contato entre suas intimidades, provocando uma excitação inevitável. O moreno previa que aquilo que faria logo após poderia doer no mais novo, então com a ausência de um lubrificante teve que se contentar com a própria saliva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ele se posicionou em uma forma que ficasse confortável e penetrou apenas sua glande, porém ao perceber que aquilo não faria nem cócegas em Bowie, foi fundo até entrar por completo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Eu pensei naquela exata hora que seu cú seria bem mais apertado — Mick comenta soltando uma gargalhada.</p><p>— Também não precisava pensar algo assim. Meu ânus não é largo, transei apenas duas vezes com homens.</p><p>— Devia ser bem-dotado não é? Ou foi com dois de uma vez? — ele brincou.</p><p>Jogo um travesseiro nele.</p><p>— Idiota!</p><p>— Tá, mas e agora? Acho que foi só isso mesmo. Ao menos eu não tive que ser passivo — fala com ar de alívio. — E também, acho que você está mais para passivo, sem contar que não recusa homens.</p><p>Eu começo a rir e seu sorriso vitorioso desaparece.</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>— Você é tão imbecil, Jagger — digo com a risada se intensificando e seu olhar de preocupação só tornava as coisas mais cômicas.</p><p>— Meu Deus... Eu não...</p><p>— Sim, você também deu seu rabo magrelo — não evitei uma gargalhada alta. </p><p>— Aaaah!! Puta que pariu, não me conte, não quero ouvir — ele volta a se deitar cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro agindo feito uma criança.</p><p>— Acabou que você que virou o cú frouxo da história.</p><p>— Calado!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>— M-Mick... Eu posso fazer com você? — pergunta David ofegante com a boca de Mick em seu pescoço, marcando-o.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Faça o que quiser, babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David inverteu as posições e olha para o moreno abaixo de si com luxúria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— De quatro! — ordena o acobreado com a voz rouca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mick assim faz a vontade do amigo sem reclamar, aparentemente até gostando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David pega leve no começo. Lubrificou generosamente antes de penetrá-lo. Aparentemente foi um pouco incômoda a invasão para Mick que estava desacostumado, porém foi breve até passar a gemer de prazer com direito a pedir por mais.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— ...E é disso que me lembro.</p><p>— Isso explica a dor no rabo que eu tô sentindo.</p><p>Mick ainda estava com a cabeça nos travesseiros, porém conseguiu ouvir tudo o que contei a ele.</p><p>— Ah, merda! — praguejou com a voz abafada.</p><p>— Nem é tão ruim assim, vai. Isso ficará somente entre nós, a mídia não precisa saber.</p><p>— É, tem razão. Aconteceu, porém vamos esquecer.</p><p>— Isso. Deixar no passado.</p><p>— Mas o que explica todas as garrafas de cerveja se trouxemos apenas um licor?</p><p>— Talvez tivemos coragem de irmos pegar mais cervejas depois de terminar o ato e voltar para o quarto. Ah, e cigarros também.</p><p>— Só espero que não tenha acontecido um segundo round.</p><p>Concordo com a cabeça rindo.</p><p>— Agora vamos lá embaixo tomar café, hoje tenho compromisso.</p><p>Eu e Mick nos levantamos pegando nossas roupas pelo chão e vestindo-as. Assim que vestidos, descemos juntos para a cozinha e lá estava Angie e sua assistente.</p><p>— Bom dia, rapazes — a assistente cumprimenta dando um sorrisinho.</p><p>— Bom dia — eu e Mick respondemos em coro.</p><p>— Pelo visto tiveram uma longa noite, certo? — Angie pergunta com o mesmo sorriso tomando uma xícara de café.</p><p>Jagger e eu congelamos.</p><p>— Do que está falando? — pergunto me fazendo de desentendido, porém tudo o que veio como resposta foi uma risada das duas.</p><p>— Bem, eu já vou indo, estou atrasada — Angie me dá um beijo na bochecha e se retira.</p><p>Seu assistente se retirou também antes que eu pudesse falar algo para a mesma, me deixar com uma expressão vazia.</p><p>- É, elas sabem - Mick se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. - Acho que teremos que lidar com isso.</p><p>Olho para Mick e ele também me olha.</p><p>- O que temos mais a perder? - pergunta e eu dou de ombros.</p><p>Voltamos a olhar um canto qualquer da cozinha e dali o silêncio reina. Abro a boca e antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa, Jagger de repente toma meus lábios e passamos a nos beijar urgentemente.</p><p>Se não teve o segundo rodada ontem, pois bem, agora terá.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>